Keeping Secrets
by Ashily
Summary: Women are throwing themselves at Fred and George Weasley, but oddly enough Fred seems uninterested... [Implied slash, but NOT TWINCEST.]


**Title:** Keeping Secrets

**Author:** TearsOfEcstasy

**Summary:** Women are throwing themselves at Fred and George Weasley, but oddly enough Fred seems uninterested...

**Rating:** PG13 for gay/bisexual relations.

**Pairing:** Implied Fred/Roger (Sorry to disappoint anyone looking for twincest.)

**WARNING**:** Yes, two males are going to engage in romantic activities. You have been forewarned. Any anti-slash flamers will be met with my personal wrath.**

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling is the owner, I am the admirer.

_**Dedication:** To my slash loving readers._

**A/N:** Idea I've had for awhile, that one of the twins was gay/bi and the other one didn't know... I don't know where Roger came from, I guess he just kind of appeared out of no where. But c'mon, they're a cute ship.

**

* * *

**

Keeping Secrets

"You know, that Mary girl came in today. She seemed interested." George said, rifling through their mail, as he did everyday. There were letters by the hundreds, most from admirers. Girls at that! Women were practically willing to pay for a one-night stand with either of them. In fact, just the other day George had read an awfully erotic letter written by an older woman offering 20,000 galleons for the chance to give them a blow job. Of course, her return address was St. Mungo's Psych Ward, so he passed. Plus, she was older than his mother.

"That's great." Fred replied blandly. He'd come in late again, looking just as happy as he had the last time he came in late. But it didn't seem to compute to George. He wasn't out with a girl, he would have told his own brother if he had been, so what the hell was he so happy about?

"Fred, what is it with you?" George asked, stuffing the a batch of howlers and a few suspicious looking admirer's postcards into the fireplace, where they would be burnt into a right crisp. George had learned early on, anything drenched in perfume was not good. It most likely came from a fourteen-year-old or a bored house-wife. Both were creepy, if not slightly dismaying and George didn't want anything to do with either.

"What?" Fred asked innocently, sitting down on the couch as if he didn't completely understand what George was getting at.

"All these girls," George began, throwing himself at an armchair nearby, "are throwing themselves at us, and yet every date you're presented with you turn down. What is it? Have you gone asexual on me?"

Fred laughed at that, because they both knew very well that he was not asexual (the sounds of him masturbating at night were so loud the neighbors could hear them, and often complained)"No, I haven't." He replied lightly, but then his tone suddenly turned darker, more serious, "I've just... I've gotten involved with someone."

George raised his eyebrows in surprise, Fred couldn't have gotten involved and not told his twin, it simply wasn't constitutional! Twins told each other everything, that was practically law, and Fred knew that very well. It was George he'd first told about his crush on Angelina back in their fifth year, and it was George he'd consulted before asking her to the ball. Keeping secrets? It simply wasn't done with twins!

"Who?" George asked in good nature, not that he really cared all that much. But it was what he was suppose to do, get to know the girl. Then, he could come up with some reason to break them up, because A) he had the type of control over Fred and he liked to use it, and B) Mary had a sister, and dammit she was gorgeous.

"Well," Fred gave a half-hearted laugh, "I guess that's what I need to talk to you about."

George's interest peaked. What could this revelation be? Was she underage- ugly- overweight- old- a Slytherin? Well, maybe that last one was a little far fetched.

"George... I'm dating a bloke."

"Come again?" George answered without thinking. Must have heard him wrong. _Bloke_- maybe he meant blonde?

"I'm, um, dating another man." This time he said it without stutter or pause (except for that one "um", but that was excused because he'd said it much to forcefully to be counted as a stutter) and it was much more clear that he had indeed said bloke the first time around.

It took a second to compute, but when it did instead of going through George's processing center, it came out his mouth, "You're gay!"

"No," Fred frowned, "I consider myself bisexual."

"So... you like blokes... and girls?"

"Yes, that's generally what bisexual means." Fred said, as if he was explaining some foreign concept to a very small child. George hated it when he acted all superior, it was more than annoying. It was stupid and immature, but considering he'd practically screamed "You're gay!" in his face, George felt that he had somewhat of a right.

"Sorry, that was stupid of me," George said earnestly, because George apologized when he acted stupid like that, it was common courtesy. Especially with twins.

"It was." Fred nodded.

"So..." George began slowly for the what felt like millionth time in the conversation, "who is this guy? Anyone I know?"

Then again, how many gay men- dammit, _bisexual _men- did he know? Percy... Oliver... um... George was pretty much drawing blanks after that.

"His name is Roger," Fred smiled, "He was in school with us."

George looked at him for a moment, completely puzzled, before the light bulb finally turned on, "Roger Davies? The Ravenclaw Quidditch captain?"

"The same," Fred's smile got wider.

"No way! He's...?"

"Gay. Roger is gay."

"But he took Fleur to the-"

"And I took Angelina."

"Yeah, but he's-"

"Gay. I know, but Fleur is a Veela, after all. Plus, from what he told me he only realized he was gay after leaving Hogwarts."

George thought for a second before deciding his question wasn't too rude, "And you've known for...?"

"Four months." Four months, wow. Four months of keeping secrets, of lying. Wow.

"We've only been dating for three," Fred quickly added. Still, three months. What had George been doing that he could have possibly missed something that big?

But that wasn't really the type of thing he'd been looking for, and it wasn't like there were books on the subject. "How to Know if Your Brother like Blokes" simply wasn't in the self-help section. Then again, there'd probably been signs he'd missed somewhere a long the way, though he couldn't think of them.

Thinking it over, there really weren't any that he could remember... but as he was mulling it over, he quickly realized Fred was still waiting for some type of reply.

"You know what?" George said finally, "I'm damn happy for you!"

"You are?" Fred said hopefully.

"I am! I'm happy for both of you." George said soundly. He was, he was very happy for both of them. Even though Roger Davies had been a right prick in school, Fred obviously liked him, so there was nothing to hold against him.

And anyways, Mary's sister wasn't that great, in fact, once he got to thinking about it he realized she was down right ugly. Now, Roger's sister on the other hand...

**_Fin._**

* * *

**A/N:**:Wipes brow: Thank god I finally got that out of my head. Possible sequel centering Fred/Roger? Who knows. 


End file.
